


Just breathe

by Eveliiina



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jake being an attentive SO, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveliiina/pseuds/Eveliiina
Summary: Amy has an anxiety attack while at work.





	Just breathe

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just me working out my own anxieties through Jake and Amy.

Amy could sense the familiar feeling of dread slowly creeping up on her. She was clutching her pen in her hand so hard her knuckles were turning white, and she could feel the uncomfortableness of sticky, cold sweat on her back. She kicked the side of her desk, alerting Jake, who had been buried nose deep in the file of the case they had been working on for the past couple of days. She shot him a distressed look, and even in his disoriented, tired state, Jake knew immediately what was wrong. He frowned in concern but was quick to get up from his seat.

“Hey, Ames? Wanna come look at some evidence with me? In the evidence lockup. Where there’s lots of evidence. For the case. It’s… important,” he mumbled the last part when he saw that no one was looking at them or seemingly cared about what they were up to.

Amy managed to nod, and stood up, walking with Jake towards the evidence lockup, her legs slightly shaking.

When they finally reached their destination, Jake closed and locked the door while Amy slumped onto the ground, taking in harsh breaths as a few tears started to roll out of her eyes.

“It’s okay Ames, it’s okay,” Jake muttered softly, as he lowered himself in front of her, smoothing his hand along her back and placing her head against his chest. “That’s it, deep breaths, it’s okay, I’m here…”

It took about ten minutes of Jake whispering encouraging and comforting words into Amy’s ear while she listened to his steady heartbeat for her to finally calm down.

They turned to sit next to each other, leaning on one of the shelves. Amy’s head was tucked into the crook of his neck while Jake rubbed her arm up and down.

“You okay?” he asked, as he squeezed her a little tighter. 

“I am now,” she answered, her voice a little hoarse from all the crying and the heavy breathing. “Thank you.”

“Hey, you don’t need to thank me. I’ll always be here for you, okay?”

“M’kay.” Amy shifted so that she was even closer to Jake.

“So what’s up? Was it something specific or just…” Jake gestured vaguely with his hands.

“I think it was just the stress. These past couple of days have been kind of hard and the case being what it is, I - I guess it just got to me,” she sighed.

“I get it. This was the first time you’ve had an attack while at work, though. You sure you’re fine?” Jake gently lifted her head so that he could see her eyes. 

“I’m fine, I promise. You’re here, so everything’s okay,” she smiled lazily and laid her head back on his shoulder.

Jake hugged her closer. “Good. I love you,” he said, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

Amy smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
